A Twist In The Fang
by AlliCatRox
Summary: James and his friends need to make a decision. A army is coming. They need to train, they need to fight. Everything they do reflects on the city read the book and see what the twist is. Will the city die or James and his friends?


~Chapter 1~

The First Night

"Hey lets all go to the movies on Friday. I think we should see Friday Night Frights!" yelled Ashley "Yeah we'll have to ask Erik and Rose because they're having their 1 year anniversary on Friday." I said nodding my head over to them. "They are so in love." Said Ashley "Hey what are we talking about?" asked Erik sitting down. "Do you guys want to go to the movies on Friday?" asked John. "Sure!" they both said after exchanging looks. "What was that about?" asked Ashley "It's our 1 year anniversary on Friday." Said Rose "We know. Would you like to spend the night alone?" I asked "No we were actually glad that we get to spend our anniversary with you guys." Said Erik "Well so lets meet up outside the theater on Friday." Said Ashley "Wait what movie are we watching?" asked Rose "Friday Night Frights." Answered Ashley and I at the same time.

On Friday night I met up with Ashley and John but Rose and James were nowhere to be found. "Where's Rose and Erik" I asked walking up to them "We don't know. We tried to call them but they didn't…" said John before he got cut off "Ok, ok we're here!" Rose yelled from across the parking lot. "Are we ready?" Erik asked getting closer to us. I could only see their faces because it was as dark as a black cat out there. "Yeah just waiting on you guys. Why didn't you answer your phone?" I asked holding up mine. "Ok let's go." Ashley said walking into the theater.

"How many?" asked the ticket person in a very tired an annoyed way. "Can we have 5 tickets to Friday Night Frights?" asked Ashley in a (fake) cheerful way. He handed us our tickets and in an annoyed way said "Thank you, have a nice night." Rose smiled and under her breath said "Bite me." We handed our tickets to a very tiered looking worker. He had dark circles under his eyes and was wearing a burgundy red suit. When we got in the movie theater there was no one there but us. It was like a nightmare ghost town. "Where is everyone?" asked Rose "I don't know, but it's kind of scary in here." Said Ashley with a worried look on her face. "I agree with Ashley and isn't the movie supposed to start at ten?" asked Rose looking at her watch. "What time is it?" I asked "It's ten forty-five" said Rose looking at her watch again. Now she had a scared look on her face. Erik grabbed her close. Just then we heard the door slam Rose and Ashley screamed. "What was that?" we all looked over to the doors. Then I ran over and pulled as hard as I could to open them. It was like I was trying to push a house down. "I don't like this!" yelled Ashley grabbing onto John. "It's not opening. Guys come help me!" I yelled to them. They all ran over and started pulling. "Guys it's not opening!" yelled Ashley "Way to state the obvious!" yelled Rose. We all let go and I said "This is useless we're stuck. Everyone check your phone, see if you have bars!" We all checked our phones. "No bars." Said Ashley, "Me either." I said "I have no bars. We're gonna be stuck here forever!" yelled John "No you won't!" yelled a voice I've never heard before. "Oh my god what was that?" asked Ashley "It sounded like it was coming from over there." I said turning around and pointing to someone who was as pale as a sick ghost. "AHHH!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my neck and fell down. Then I heard screams from Ashley, John, Rose, and John. But then I felt and heard nothing I saw black and went into a deep sleep. Then next morning I had a huge headache. I also had a scar on my neck in the shape of teeth. "Oh my god. What is going on!" I yelled "I don't …" Ashley said before I jumped "Sorry." I said "It's ok, I'm scared though!" she said "It's ok. Where are the others?" I asked "They're over there." Ashley said pointing to the floor. "How did we get here anyway?" I asked "I don't know." Said Erik "What's going on?" asked Rose waking up "Yeah I have a headache." Said John starting to get up off the floor. "Wait, this is the movie theater." Said Ashley "Oh yeah. Where's the creepy pale guy?" asked John rubbing his head. "Maybe he left." Said Erik "He couldn't have he…" I said before Ashley cut me off "There he is!" she screamed. He started walking towards us. "What do you want with us?" I asked backing up. "I need to tell you guys something. I need to talk to you guys." He said. "My name is Charlie. What are your names?" he asked. I stopped backing up. "My name is James, this is Ashley, Rose, this is Erik, and John. Now what do you want with us?" I asked in a scared way. "Please sit down." He said "Like I said my name is Charlie and I'm a vampire. Now you guys are vampires." He said  
"Why us?" I asked "Why would you choose us to be vampires?" asked Ashley. "Because, I've been watching you guys. You guys are perfect for our army. You guys…" he said before I said "WO, WO, WO, what do you mean by army? What's going on?" "If you wouldn't of interrupted me I would've told you. Now there is another vampire army that is killing people, and eating them. We won't eat people, we don't eat people. We are kind of like vegetarians we only eat animals. Now I will need to train you, and tell you the rules. We will start training on Monday after school. The rules are no eating people ever only animals, stay out of the sunlight, trust me you'll regret it. The most important rule is DON'T TELL ANYONE YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" he finally said "So where do we go to practice?" John asked "My house, I have a big backyard that we can practice at." He explained "What's your address?" I asked "You will feel it." He said and then left. "How does he expect us to find his house if he didn't give us his address?" asked Rose "I don't know but I think we should all go home and get some sleep." Said Erik. "Maybe this is all a bad dream." He finished


End file.
